


sleepless in harlem

by ElasticElla



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Claire is never safe, her friends are never safe, and all Misty can do is hold her as she tosses and turns. It helps that these nights Misty hasn’t been doing much sleeping of her own.





	sleepless in harlem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> okay confession i've never seen sleepless in seattle, but titles are evil so we're going with it >.>

There are names for girls like her- homewrecker is probably the kindest one. The kind of woman who steals a man’s girl when he’s in jail. The kind that would even call him a friend, but none of that seems to carry any weight when Claire’s only a breath away. 

She doesn’t sleep easy. Misty can’t imagine Claire ever will with what she’s told her- from watching people be tortured to being kidnapped to knowing far too many vigilantes. Claire is never safe, her friends are never safe, and all Misty can do is hold her as she tosses and turns. It helps that these nights Misty hasn’t been doing much sleeping of her own.

The soft dawn feels like a taunt, that things should appear so picture perfect when stilled. Misty’s files are spilled all over her desk, Claire’s emergency work bag- basic first aid kit and two sets of scrubs- in the desk chair. Last night’s outfits are scattered along the floor, most leading to her bed. The bedside table has two glasses and a copy of a cheesy detective novel Claire insists she’s only reading for her mother, but Misty’s caught her grinning at the text a few times. There’s a pile of her monthly magazines below the paperback, untouched. They’re temping, but Misty is saving them for once she catches Mariah Dillard. The stack is already fourteen high, wobbly, and Misty turns the case over in her head again. There _has_ to be at least one piece of concrete evidence somewhere, too many people have been killed for it to be clean. They might have eliminated everything from Cottonmouth’s murder, but maybe the girl-. Or maybe she’s lost her touch all together, is hitting a wall because her mind is broken. The pictures haven’t been moving for her and maybe it’s for a reason-

“You’re thinking too loud,” Claire mumbles, eyelids fluttering open. 

Misty kisses her shoulder, speaks softly, “Hey, go back to sleep, it’s only five.” 

“Mmm, you gonna join me?” 

“You know what they say-” Misty starts. 

“Justice never sleeps.” Claire finishes, rolling her eyes and sitting up. “Y’know that was only cute the first time, you really need more sleep babe.” 

Her mouth tightens, and the words come too easy after a restless night when reality feels distant. “If I’m gonna think about Dillard either way, I’d rather be awake.” 

Claire squeezes her hand, “You’re dreaming about her?” 

“Her laugh,” Misty says, rubbing her eyes. “We both know she did it, and she’s just laughing at me because I’ll never prove it.” She sighs, adding on bitterly, “It’s easier to believe every time.” 

Claire moves at that, deceptively quick in the early light, as she straddles Misty. “Stop that,” Claire says. “You told me, you _stalk_ justice. And I know you’re not gonna give up just because it isn’t easy this time.”

“Ain’t easy?” Misty interrupts, eyes burning. “The longer I take, the more people she’s gonna kill. The more- I can’t fuck up again okay?” 

Claire’s eyebrows come together, and Misty curses her lack of brain-to-mouth filter. “Again?” Claire echoes. 

Misty licks her lips, might as well tell her now. “It was my phone okay? That’s how Mariah’s man found Candace. I should’ve insisted on phone calls only or had a code with her. She’d still be alive.” 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Claire says, absently tracing patterns on her torso. “But with what I know about Mariah- about how ruthless she is- I think they would’ve found a way no matter what. You can’t blame yourself for her actions.”

Misty’s eyes fall shut, “I stay in Harlem because I know the people, good and bad. I stay because I know I can do the most good here. Lately though? It feels like I’m a rookie cop playing catch-up, putting everything together a day too late.” 

“You’ll get her.” 

Her eyes snap open, and Claire looks too goddamn angelic, light streaming in around her. “You don’t know that.” 

“I do,” she corrects firmly. “Because I know she isn’t going to stop, and that means she’s going to make a mistake. And you’re gonna be watching her, you’ll know.” 

Misty isn’t sure if she agrees truly or if the lack of sleep is finally taking its toll on her, but she feels better nonetheless. 

“C’mere,” she murmurs, and pulls Claire down into a kiss. Things feel possible again, and maybe she'll even try sleeping again today. After another kiss she decides, hands sliding into Claire's hair.


End file.
